


Three's a Crowd

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [13]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: The Poly Fic I didn't know I needed--"Since they were the only real friends Y/N had, she had no one else to hang out with on her days off. But this didn’t stop Y/N from having fun, and instead, she went off and did things that they wouldn’t let her do, like go for a walk in the woods. By herself.It shouldn’t have been a surprise that something would go wrong, but she was just so angry with the three of them and wanted to break away from anything that reminded her of them. And spiting them was the first thing her mind thought of."





	1. I

When Y/N was younger, she had befriended Jake and, by extension, his two best friends, Quil and Embry. She had met Jake on a trip to La Push with her father, who was going there to visit an old friend from high school. Though Y/N put up a fight at first, she relented when she realized there was another kid to play with and she wouldn't have to sit around while the adults talked about boring things. Though hesitant of each other at first, the two of them found themselves playing in the backyard, getting into all kinds of trouble that left their clothes covered in dirt and grass stains.

It was ‘downhill from there’ her father had said one time with a fond shake of his head, looking a picture of the four of them covered in mud framed atop their fireplace. When Y/N and Jake were together they almost always came back a mess, clothes ruined and dirt smeared across their smiling faces. It was no surprise that Jakes two friends, Quil and Embry, joined in on the fun when they spotted the two of them playing in the trees when they came looking for Jake one day after school.

They hung out as much as they could whenever Y/N ended up at La Push, since that was the only time the four of them could hang out together. Late nights spent fighting dragons in the backyard, with Jake being the fearsome dragon since he was the tallest, and Embry and Quil the brave knights. They would always get a kiss on the cheek as a reward, but Y/N's stomach always felt jittery when she would give one to Embry, which always confused her.

As the four of them grew, so did Y/N’s feelings for Embry, once she finally recognized them for what they were. She hid them as much as she could, and it worked for the most part, but eventually Jake and Quil figured her out. They teased her about it whenever they could, and always tried to push her into confessing her feelings, but Y/N refused every time, much to the two boys disappointment. Y/N didn’t want to get her hopes up for nothing, knowing that Embry could never return her feelings.

When the four started high school, their get-togethers were becoming farther and farther apart, with homework, extracurriculars and part-time jobs getting in the way. Because of this, Y/N didn’t notice the apparently drastic shift in Embry’s behaviour, since most of their interactions were through texts nowadays. Embry was becoming temperamental and got angry at the drop of a hat, which was unlike him. She would get texts from Jake or Quil during class complaining about it, and she would try to help as much as she could from another city, texting Embry more, sending him funny videos that she knew he would like, which they said seemed to help. But only for a while.

Weekends were almost always reserved for her La Push boys, but then Embry cut ties with the three of them, first claiming that he had mono, and then not responding to her at all, even when she knew he was better. The next couple of days after he started avoiding them, Jake and Quil learned where he had gone. There was a group of boys in La Push, small in number, but had just recently gained their newest member in Embry.

Everyone in La Push referred to them as a cult, though Y/N didn't know why at first, until she caught sight of Embry and his new crew from a distance. Though he was far away, and his back was to her, she knew it was him. He was taller than before and built to the point that it scared Y/N, he shouldn't look like that after only a week. On his shoulder was a tattoo, and even though Y/N couldn't see it, she knew it matched the ones on the other three guys that he was laughing with.

Jake was also spending time away from Quil and Y/N, doing so with Bella Swan, the new girl at her school that he was also childhood friends with. Y/N couldn't really blame him for wanting to spend time with Bella, the massive crush he had on her was obvious, probably even to Bella.

That left Quil, who was probably the most bitter between the two of them, having his best friends abandon him in the span of a week for other people at seemingly the drop of a hat. As much as Y/N loved Quil, she could only take so much of his complaining before it drove her mad. Since they were the only real friends Y/N had, she had no one else to hang out with on her days off. But this didn’t stop Y/N from having fun, and instead, she went off and did things that they wouldn’t let her do, like go for a walk in the woods. By herself.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that something would go wrong, but she was just so angry with the three of them and wanted to break away from anything that reminded her of them. And spiting them was the first thing her mind thought of.

 

* * *

 

The forest was beautiful that day, the sun was shining through the treetops, sending mystical shadows over the forest floor and Y/N’s skin. While wandering down many winding paths, Y/N found a clearing full of huge rocks and slightly overgrown grass, spotted with little flowers that made the whole place just look alive.

Weary of anything hidden in the field, Y/N slowly made her way towards a fairly large rock, and slowly climbed up it, not wanting to hurt herself so far away from any people. When she got to the top Y/N stood up and looked around, the view of the clearing had somehow gotten better from the little vantage point she was on. It was bright and warm, and it made Y/N feel happy, despite how lonely she was.

Pulling her phone out of her back pocket, she opened up the camera and took a few moments slowly turning in place until she found the perfect shot. Now with the perfect angle, Y/N went to adjust the brightness, but movement in the treeline caught her attention.

Y/N looked up from her camera to get a better view, but couldn't see anything moving past the trees. Figuring it was an animal, Y/N lifted her camera up, only to find that the screen had timed out, and had gone dark. With a sigh Y/N moved to press the power button, but while adjusting her hand the phone shifted, moving away from her face to instead centre over her left shoulder, where a woman with fiery red hair was standing.

Y/N jumped forward with a startled gasp, losing her footing and falling forward off of the rock and landing painfully on her shoulder, head slamming into the ground. The sudden impact with the hard ground disorientated Y/N, the edge of her vision black and hazy as she rolled onto her back, groaning in pain. The woman was standing above her, a wide, cruel smirk on her face as she watched Y/N blink up at her in dazed confusion.

As the black haze faded from the edges of Y/N's vision, she was able to properly focus on the woman in front of her. She was pale to the point that it looked unhealthy, and had bright red eye's. But the weirdest thing about her was that her skin was shining, reflecting light with her every movement, like a diamond.

"What- Why are you sparkling?"

"Hmm, look at that, the human's unique, who would have thought?" The redhead taunted, moving to crouch over Y/N's immobile body. She reached out, ice cold fingers brushing along Y/N's face. Y/N flinched away, hitting her head on the ground in her haste to get away, "It's a shame, really. You've seen me, and I can't afford to have you say anything to anyone. You understand, don't you?"

Fear washed over Y/N's body, knowing that there was no way she was getting out of this, not with how hazy her head still was. The woman knew this as well, mouth spreading into a cruel grin that showed off her sharp fangs. She lifted Y/N's body as if it weighed nothing, moving down towards her neck, mouth open wide. Just as she felt the pointed teeth graze the side of her neck, the redhead jerked back, looking off into the trees.

"Looks like we'll have to do this another time," The woman said, before disappearing from her sight into nothing more than a blur, dropping Y/N's body to the ground and jostling her already injured shoulder. There was rumbling from behind Y/N, and she slowly turned her head to see four massive wolves running out from the trees towards her.

Not knowing what else to do, Y/N watched them with wide eyes for a second, then curled in on herself, waiting for them to viciously rip into her. Instead, she heard the large wolves run past her, going around the rock and running after the woman.

There was one that she heard stop, it’s breathing heavy as it stood by her. Y/N didn’t know what to do, so she continued to hide, forcing her body not to flinch when she felt it’s hot, moist breath wash over her as it moved closer.

For a second, Y/N believed that she was going to die there, in the woods that her friends had explicitly told her not to go in. Instead, she felt the wolfs wet nose nudge against her hip where her shirt and sweater had ridden up slightly, exposing a sliver of skin. Y/N slowly looked up, tears blurring her vision as she stared up at the large, grey wolf.

It was strange, but Y/N felt as if the wolf recognized her, the look of concern on its face unmistakable, even though it shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Though just as soon as the concern is there it’s gone, replaced by a wide-eyed, almost dazed look that throws Y/N off.

Y/N stays as still as possible, watching the wolf as it watches her back, looking at her as if it was seeing her for the first time. Though confused, she doesn't move, even when the wolf moves closer, towering over her.

In slowly lowers its face down until it's right next to her's, and Y/N holds her breath, waiting for its next move. The wolf closes the distance to nudge its nose against her forehead, keeping it there until Y/N takes in a shuddering breath. It moves away, only to lay down next to her, now nosing at her injured shoulder.

When Y/N flinches back it lets out a whine, pulling away to look at her better. Y/N uses the space given to slowly sit up, cradling her arm to her body, watching the wolf as she does so. Despite how slowly she moved, her head still spins, vision going dark for a moment before slowly fading back.

The wolf lets out another whine when she sways forward, using its head to keep her upright. Once Y/N is steady and sitting up on her own, the wolf backs up slightly. It eyes her for a second, then nudges at her uninjured shoulder, nosing underneath the edges of her sweater.

"What are you doing?" Y/N mumbled, watching the wolf as it starts to slowly push the sweater off her shoulder, "You want me to take it off?"

The wolf nods, throwing Y/N off. She didn't expect it to respond but does as it wants, taking it off slowly. Once its off she places it in her lap, but the wolf grabs it up in its mouth, running towards the trees where it came from. Bewildered, Y/N watches it run away, know that even on the best of days, she wouldn't be able to catch it.

Not too far away from Y/N is her phone, lying face up next to the rock and surprisingly, it doesn't have a crack in it, just a little dirty. Y/N slowly shifts onto her knees and then to her feet, walking over to her phone. She picks it and then immediately leans against the rock, the woozy feeling coming back.

Y/N unlocks her phone and quickly scrolls through her contacts, but more movement from the trees catches her attention. Bare of anything but her sweater, Embry comes running out from the trees, concern painting his face as he runs to her.

"Are you okay!? What did she do to you?" Embry asks, warm hands ghosting over her skin as if he were trying to sense where her injuries were. Y/N isn't paying him any mind, too focused on her thankfully huge sweater that was wrapped tightly around Embry's waist.

"It was you," Y/N mumbled, hand reaching out to grab one of the tied off sleeves, "You're the wolf, but how?"

"Long story, but right now we have to get out of the woods before that leach comes back," Embry ushers her away, back towards the path she used to get there. Waiting for them is another wolf, this one a dark grey, eyes narrowed as it stared Embry down.

"Don't give me that look, Paul, you would have done the same thing," Embry continues on, and the wolf, Paul, walks with them, constantly looking around.

"Wait, Paul? Like the one in that 'cult,' you guys were hating on before you joined it?" Y/N questions, looking at the large wolf next to her. The wolf lets out a huff that sounds like a laugh, shaking its big head.

Y/N can't help but laugh at Paul's reaction, it looked so human despite the fact that he was a giant wolf that stood taller than her. Paul turned to her, a wolf-like grin on his face, but it slid off once he looked at her, and he faltered in his step. His sudden change in step caused Y/N to stop as well, Embry not far behind her.

Paul had the same look on his face that Embry did when he first looked at her, but it was still just as confusing coming from Paul, someone she didn't even know. From behind her Y/N heard Embry suck in a breath, a mumbled 'no way' that was so quiet Y/N was surprised she even heard it.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later," Embry says, and grabs Y/N arm to drag her further down the path, Paul once again falling into step next to her.

 

* * *

 

The three of them walk through the forest in relative silence, with Paul still scanning the area attentively, but this time walking so close to Y/N that his fur was tickling her arm. Throughout the walk, Y/N would notice the two of them looking at her from time to time, as if to make sure that she was really there, and hadn't gone anywhere since that last time they looked.

As they got closer to the treeline, Y/N could see a house come into view. It looked tiny compared to the towering trees surrounding it. Paul picked up the pace, veering off to the left and behind some trees. Embry didn't stop to wait, so Y/N followed him silently to the house, not wanting to be left behind.

Embry opens the door and walks straight in, gesturing Y/N in when she hesitated at the door with an encouraging smile.

“You guys are back early,” A woman called, and came out from another room, whipping her hands off on a towel. When she noticed the two of them she stopped, confused eye’s settling on Y/N briefly before turning to Embry, “Where’re the others?”

“That leach came back again, tried to attack Y/N. Me and Paul-"

"Paul and I," Y/N cut in, getting a playful shove from Embry in return.

"Fine, Paul and I brought her back cuz she got hurt,” The woman nodded her head absently, gazing out towards the woods. She gave one more nod to herself before turning to Y/N with a bright smile.

“You must be shaken up, come in, I have cookie’s that should be just about done,” Y/N followed her into the house slowly, giving her a hesitant smile as she fell into step with her, “I’m Emily, by the way. Y/N, right?”

“Yeah,” the oven went off, startling Y/N slightly.

“Well Y/N, I hope you’re hungry,” Emily said, leaving Y/N’s side to take the cookies out of the oven. Y/N watched her move about the kitchen, mind going back to the redhead from earlier. Though she was scared of the 'leech', she knew she wasn’t scared of Embry, nothing he could do could scare her, even turning into a wolf, apparently. But Y/N was terrified of what this all meant, of what else she might learn now that she knew of their secret.

Loud voices came from outside the house, and Y/N turned to the door just as Embry strolled in, who she didn't even know left, with Paul hot on his heels. Y/N instantly shot out of her chair to go over to Embry, wanting to be around someone familiar.

“What happened to that woman, and why did you call her a leech?” Y/N asked, stopping in front of the two boys.

"Cuz that's what she is, a bloodsucking leech," Paul stated, staring down at Y/N.

"Bloodsucking... Like a vampire? Is that what she is?"

"Yes, and they're dangerous, even those Cullens that claim they're 'vegan's'," At the mention of the Cullens, Y/N tensed up, having talked to some of them before, since she had all of her classes with at least one of them. Paul and Embry both noticed her change in demeanour and quickly asked what was wrong.

"I had classes with all of them. I was even friends with Emmet. Well, friendly, no one friends with the Cullens. Now I see why."

"What do you mean you had classes with them?"

"Have those leeches done anything to you?"

The two of them asked at the same time, confusing Y/N to no end. With Embry, it was one thing, but she only met Paul today, and his concern was strange.

"I'm fine, they haven't done anything. Why are so concerned, anyway?" Y/N said, directing the question towards Paul.

Paul looked a bit angry at the question, his hands clenched in tight fists shaking slightly by his sides, "Because you're our imprint, that's why!"

"Paul!" Embry exclaimed, shoving the larger boys shoulder aggressively, so out of character for him that it almost made Y/N want to take a step away, not used to this aggressive behaviour. Paul turned his angry gaze to Embry, the shaking in his hands thankfully stopped.

"What? She was going to have to know eventually, and it's not like our situation is normal, might as well do it now."

"Maybe you three should go take a walk, sort this thing out?" Emily said, startling the three; they had forgotten where they were, and that they weren't the only ones in the house. The encouraging smile on her face calmed Y/N down somewhat, but the confusion was still there.

"Yeah," Embry breathed, turning to the still open front door, "Yeah, okay. Come on, we've got some explaining to do."

 


	2. II

Y/N stared blankly up at her ceiling, glowing stars decorating the blank space. The events of the day were more than a little difficult for Y/N to wrap her head around, new information swirling around in a mess of memories she was only just beginning to understand.

 

* * *

 

_They hadn't gone too far from the house, just to the edge of the treeline in Emily’s backyard. Paul still looked agitated, but not as angry as he was before Embry told him off for whatever it is that he said. Y/N didn’t know what to expect from this talk, and couldn’t think of what an imprint could be_ besides _the obvious, literal definition of the word._

_When the three of them got out far enough, Embry turned to look at Y/N, an anxious look on his face while he tried to gather his words, shooting Paul desperate looks every so often as if to ask for help. The two of them had always been able to talk to one another without hesitation, so seeing it now, so blatantly obvious on Embry, made her scared of whatever he was going to tell her. Y/N looked to Paul to find that he was in a similar boat, but she couldn’t tell if that was out of character for him or not._

_It was silent for a while, the two of them seeming to communicate silently when they turned to each other. Though reluctant, Paul gestured to Embry, who took a deep breath before turning to Y/N, a look of determination on his face, “Okay, just, pleases don’t freak out, okay Y/N?”_

_“I’ll try.”_

_“Thank you,” Embry takes a breath, steadying himself, “As a shifter, we are genetically stronger and faster than humans, with an abnormal amount of endurance, and heightened reflexes. On top of all these physical attributes gained from being a shifter, we also have imprints. The reason they exist is unknown but there are some theories about them._

_“When you see your imprint, it’s like the earth shifts, ripped out from under your feet. Gravity isn’t what’s keeping me here, it’s her. She’s all that matters, her safety, her happiness. She’s what keeps you going, giving you the will to fight, the strength to win. She’s everything... She’s you.”_

_The info dump was overwhelming, Y/N tried her best to understand what she was told, of who she was to them. When Embry didn’t say anything else, she spoke up, “What does that mean for me?”_

_“What do you mean?” Paul asked,_ Embry _nodding along in his confusion._

_“Like, as an imprint, what do I have to do?”_

_“Nothing you don’t want,” Embry reassured, “We are your protectors, and whether that’s like a brother, a friend, or-or something more, that's completely up to you. I don't know how this is going to work with three of us, but..."_

_Y/N nodded, though she didn't really understand at all. It was too much all at once, but one thought kept coming to the surface, that no matter what, she would not be without Embry, not when she liked him for as long as she has. Not when he needed her, too._

_"Could I maybe have some time to think about it?"_

_"Yeah, yeah of course," Embry assured, shooting her a slightly strained, but comforting smile, not liking the idea of Y/N being alone and away from him for any period of time, "Just don't tell anyone about us, okay?"_

_Y/N nodded, giving the two of them a tight-lipped smile, then left, hoping to catch the bus before it left._

 

* * *

 

Y/N turned over onto her side, staring down at her now lit phone that she didn't even know she turned on, too lost in thought. She stared at Embry's contact as she thought over her options. There weren't many, and Y/N realized it was because she didn't really know Paul passed that initial meeting. Taking a breath, Y/N click on Embry's contact and shot him a message.

[to Embry]: what's Paul like??  
  
It took three-seconds for Embry to start responding, grey dots popping up as he typed his response.

[from Embry]: he's annoying, short-tempered and cocky.

_"That sounds promising,"_   Y/N thought, remembering how quick he was to anger earlier that day, but focused back on the screen when she saw more dots appear on her screen.

[from Embry]: but he's also funny, and kinda childish. I think you two would get along.

Y/N didn't respond, but smiled down at his message. Instead, she closed out of the app, and opened up a web browser, typing into the search bar. She didn't know how well the two would take to this, hell, she didn't even know if she was really ready to immerse herself that deeply into their world, but she was willing to try for Embry, she was willing to give Paul a chance.

Tapping on the Wikipedia page, Y/N read through the article, wanting to know as much as she could before she brought it up to the two boys. It was an interesting but long read, and at the end of it Y/N had a headache, but she felt that it was worth it.

Y/N scrolled back to the top, 'Polyamory' staring back at her. It was a long shot, one that Y/N hoped paid off in the long run. She continued to go from webpage to webpage, wanting to know as much as possible before bringing it up to Embry.

Clicking through a few more websites, Y/N gives up the search when she notices the time, 1:37 am staring back at her in small, black numbers. She reopens the chat with Embry to shoot him another quick message.

[to Embry]: can the three of us meet up tomorrow, I have an idea.

As soon as the message delivered Y/N muted the phone before shutting it off. She placed it on the bedside table, and then promptly when to sleep, wanting to be fully rested for what was to come tomorrow.

 

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short update, sorry about that. But I'm back and getting into the groove of things again.

Y/N was nervous, leg bouncing as she sat on her front steps, checking her phone every couple of seconds. When she woke up that morning she was greeted with several excited texts from Embry, who was more than happy to meet up. After figuring out a time that worked best for them, it was Paul who came up with the idea of going to a cafe just outside of Forks that was always nearly empty on Sundays.

From the sounds of it, it was going to be the perfect place for them to have this discussion. A public setting so that Y/N wouldn’t feel pressured, but still isolated enough that they could all talk comfortably. The treats and drinks were an added plus.

Paul and Embry were driving up to Forks to pick up Y/N, since she didn’t have a car yet and they refused to let her take the bus, saying that it would be too dangerous with that vampire still out and about. Y/N could hear her younger siblings laughing loudly behind her, and the desperate calls of her father as he tried to calm them down. She turned her head towards the door to hear them better, wincing when she heard her father shout out in pain, probably having stepped on a stray toy again.

The commotion in the house distracted her enough that she didn’t even notice the truck pulling into the driveway, not at first.

When everyone inside calms down, that’s when Y/N turns back to face the driveway, only to be surprised by the truck that seemed to magically appear in her driveway, the two shifters watching her silently from the front seats. Taking a deep, calming breath, Y/N pushes herself up off the step and slowly makes her way over to the car.

It feels as if she’s going to battle, heart pounding and palms sweating as she pulls open the door to the back of the truck. The concerned look they both shoot at her made her conscious of just how loud her heart probably was to the two of them. Y/N tried to calm herself down, knowing that there was no way anything could go wrong, not with how bad they wanted her to accept being their imprint.

“You ready to go?” Embry asks, worry lacing his voice. Y/N nods, to busy trying to remember all that she read the night before. The drive out of Forks is nearly silent, the sound of the radio filling the air of the with quiet music. It helped relieve some of the awkward air, though not by much.

It took what felt like hours to get to the coffee shop, the three of them quickly hopping out and heading in to give themselves something to do. Ordering their drinks and pastries was a quiet ordeal, the only other people in the little shop being three elderly women chatting away at a table by the door.

They sit at a small, round table in the back corner, away from everyone to give themselves some sense of privacy. Y/N holds her drink, staring down at the liquid as she takes a calming breath.

“Okay, so I still don’t know how this imprint thing works, but I do know that I want to give whatever this is a chance,” Both boys look excited at that, sitting up in their seats and putting their full attention on her. Y/N laughed softly, and continued on, “We are going to have to spend some time together, get me used to this whole imprint and wolf shifter thing, but I think this could work, the three of us.”

The boys nodded along, happy to hear that they were being given a chance. Y/N was glad they were taking it so well, but didn’t know if she wanted to push her luck any further today. Deciding against it, Y/N hopped into the conversation they were having, listening to them complain about their shitty teachers and even shittier classmates, laughing at their antics. The cafe was slowly filling with people, adding to the happy atmosphere, but Y/N couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread wash over her.

  



	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Jake has appeared.

“I saw you with them yesterday,” Jake said in lieu of greeting, face contorted in anger as he stormed up to Y/N. His hands were balled up in fists, and even with their long history Y/N had to scoot back a step in slight fear, the anger rolling off of him in waves.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Y/N muttered, turning back to the book that was perched on her lap. She was sitting on her front porch while she waited for one of her parents to come home, locked out of her house since she forgot her key that morning before she went to school. Thankfully winter had come and passed, otherwise, Y/N would have had to take refuge with her neighbour Candice, who was too nosy for her own good. 

“Don’t play dumb, I  _know_  it was you with them yesterday. I thought I warned you about them, but you never listen, do you?”  
  
“And what the hell is  _that_ supposed to mean?!” Y/N exclaimed, jumping up from her spot to get in Jake’s face.  
  
“All you’ve ever done is follow Embry around like some lovesick puppy. Its tiring, watching you fall all over him as you try and fail to catch his attention,” Y/N couldn’t find anything to say to him, gaping up at Jake as he slowly starts to shake in anger, “After he joined Sam and his little cult he’s been nothing but a dick to the three of us, but there you were, sitting and laughing with Embry and Paul  _fucking_ Lahote as if what they’ve done, what  _he’s_ done, doesn’t matter.”  
  
“And what did they do, huh? What have they done to you or anyone in this town to deserve those rumours that were spread around about them?” Y/N shouted, though took a step back when she noticed his shaking getting more violent, “You need to calm down.”  
  
“Yeah, like I’m going to listen to you,” Jake spat, turning swiftly on his heel and stomping off down the road to where Bella Swan lived. Even as he got farther away Y/N could still see him shaking angrily, hands still tightly balled at his sides. It hurt to hear him talk about Embry and Paul like that, but she knew where it was coming from. The group’s fast change in appearance and personality was sudden in a way that no one could really understand, including her at one point.   
  
There wasn’t much she could do now that Jake knew, and with how angry he was it wouldn’t surprise her if he went to confront one of the two, or even both is he was feeling brave enough. Y/N slowly sat back down on the front step, just bearly catching the blinds flutter shut across the street.   
  
Y/N had bearly gotten comfortable on the hard wooden steps, book not even open before her phone was going off in her bag. Letting out a heavy sigh, Y/N contemplates just leaving the phone, not wanting to deal with Jake if he had anything else to say to her. After a second of thought, she decided it was for the best to just answer the message, no matter who it was from.  
  
To her surprise, there was a new message from Paul waiting for her in the group chat she was in with him and Embry.   
  
[Paul]: What happened just now, I don’t know how to explain it, but I scared for a second there and I know it wasn’t me.   
  
[Y/N]: Jake was just here, apparently he saw the three of us at the cafe yesterday, he wasn’t too happy about that.  
  
[Paul]: What did he do!?  
  
[Embry]: Are you ok?  
  
[Y/N]: I’m Fine! He got really angry, more than I’ve ever seen before. He was even shaking. Do you think he’s going to shift soon?  
  
[Embry]: Probably, we’re gonna have to let Sam know.  
  
[Paul]: Shit, that means we can’t go out tonight, since Sam’s gonna probably hold a meeting over this.  
  
[Y/N]: That’s fine, I have homework to do anyway. Have fun :)  
  
The sound of a car driving down the street pulled Y/N away from her phone, looking up just in time to see her dad pulling into the driveway looking tired. Even though the windows were closed she could still hear the twins chatting excitedly, hands flailing wildly as they talked over each other.  
  
Y/N slid her book back in her bag, knowing that she wouldn’t get anything done with the twins as excited as they were.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red red red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have forgotten that i had posted this story here, plz dont kill me

“Wake up Y/N, you’re going to be later for school!” Y/N’s mother yelled from down the stairs, startling Y/N out of her daze as she lay in bed half asleep. Letting out a groan, she slowly rolled over to her side where her bedside table was, blindly reaching out for her phone. Her stomach growled, the savoury scent of food wafting up the stairs and into her room that made her mouth water. There were two missed messages from the group chat that she quickly responded to, one from Paul and Embry, both wishing her a good morning, and a notification of her alarm that went off nearly 30 minutes ago. 

With no time to properly get ready, Y/N quickly got out of bed and scrambled around her room, throwing on the first pieces of clothing she could find before running out of the bedroom, nearly tripping as she pulled her jeans up. As Y/N ran down the stairs she was almost barreled over by the twins coming down behind her, laughing and shoving each other to try and get to the dining table first. There was a loud bang as one of them ran into the corner of the table, the sound of a cup falling over and off the edge, and what was hopefully water splashing across the tiled floor.

Sitting on the table was eggs, toast, and a quickly depleting stack of breakfast sausages that the twins were already digging into even though they had only just gotten to the table. Y/N quickly makes herself a plate before the food is gone, and eats it as fast as she can without choking so she can make it out of the house in time. Her mom passed by with a disgusted look on her face when she saw the state of her three children, depositing her empty coffee mug in the sink as she went by.   
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Y/N muttered, then took a large gulp of her water before going back to her now lukewarm eggs. Her mother ignored her in favour of grabbing her lunch from the fridge before going out the front door, shouting ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder. She got mumbles in response and laughed to herself as she left for work, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Y/N could hear her fathers’ alarm going off upstairs and panicked, nearly choking on her toast, since she was never home when that went off. A quick peek at the time on the oven showed 7 minutes before her bus arrived, and with the bus stop being a 5-minute walk, Y/N abandoned the rest of her breakfast to get ready to leave. Thankfully she listened to her mother for once, and left her backpack by the front door, so all she had to do was get her lunch from the fridge and stuff it haphazardly into her bag. 

“Bye boys, remember to put your dishes in the sink or mom will get mad!”  
  
“Okay!” The boys chorused, mouths full of food that no doubt sprayed everywhere. Y/N ran out the door, nearly slamming it behind her in her rush to leave. There was no one else on the streets, and Y/N pushed herself to run harder to make it to the bus in time.

As she turned the corner to the bus stop she could see it pulling up at the stop, the few students waiting around started loading in. Thankfully there the bus driver decided to spare Y/N and wait for her to make it, though she did give her a dirty look as Y/N came panting onto the bus.

The bus was nearly packed full, but it seemed like there were quite a few people away, since there were three seats in the back that were completely empty. Y/N sped to the back, plopping down on the empty seat at the very back, dropping her bag down next to her. Thankful that she made it in time, Y/N rested her head against the window, looking out towards the passing houses, large shadows cast over everything from the overcast sky. As the bus drove down the street, Y/N could have sworn that she saw red eyes looking out at her from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I might have forgotten to add the next chapter on here again, don't hate me!

[Embry]: so, there’s a meeting being held tonight, Sam and the elders want you to come

That was what greeted Y/N as she walked out of school, shoulders hunched in so she didn’t get bumped into as she reread the line of text over again. Y/N quickly looked up to make sure she was going the right way before going back to her phone.

[Y/N]: why do they want to meet me?

[Paul]: because this is the first time two shifters have imprinted on the same person,

Y/N let out a loud groan, catching the attention of the students walking next to her. Ignoring their confused look, Y/N followed the walkway to her bus, getting in line behind the boarding students. As she was about to step up onto the bus she could feel her phone vibrate, but ignored it until she got a spot by herself in the back.

[Embry]: I know this is probably still a lot to take in, and very last minute, but it would mean a lot to us if you could come, even for a little while.

The bus rumbled to a start, the last of the students running up to the bus to get on before it left without them. Y/N watched the scrambling kids in silence, trying to work herself up to going. There were more people on the bus than usual, kids crammed into seats with their friends that somehow snuck them past the bus drivers watchful eye.

[Y/N]: okay I’ll come, what time do I have to be there for?

[Embry]: me and Paul will get you around 6

[Y/N]: PAUL AND I

[Embry]: shut up Y/N, will you come?

[Y/N]: obviously, just text me when you leave.

[Embry]: you got it

Y/N lets out a quiet sigh, pushing her hair out of her face as it fell forward. When no other messages came through Y/N pulled out her headphones, drowning out the loud, excited chatter coming from the front bus, freshman, from the looks of it. From over the back of the seat in front of her, she can see a guy stand up, pointing aggressively as he no doubt tells them to be quiet.

Their fighting can be slightly heard over the music, though it’s still mostly muffled, making most of the words inaudible, but when the bus goes completely silent she looks up only to find that everyone on the bus, including the driver, has turned to look at her, eyes an empty void as they seemed to look right through her. Even their faces seemed to change, no emotion to be found, matched with cold black eyes.

The sudden change startled her so badly she jerked back, elbow digging into the worn cushion behind her as her blood runs cold. Y/N fumbles with her phone to try and turn it off, fingers shaking as she finally manages to do so. When she looks up again, hand half way up to rip out her headphones, it’s like all sound has come back to the bus, the two boys still arguing as if nothing had happened at all. Not one student was looking back at her, all too focused on the fight. With still shaking hands Y/N pulls out her headphones, nerves too frayed to do much else.

What should have been a short ride felt like it took hours, the paranoia taking over Y/N’s thoughts the entire ride home. When the bus finally reached her stop she was standing before it could come to a full stop, already halfway down the aisle when it did. The bus driver shot her a dirty look but Y/N could care less, and all but ran out of the bus when the doors opened.

The walk home was a blur, it was as if she took only a couple of steps off the bus before she was at her doorstep, and like she walked miles just to get there. Y/N was closing the front door behind her before she even knew it was open. Dropping her bag onto the floor Y/N quickly made her way to the bathroom, splashing some cold water onto her face as she tried to forget what happened on the bus.

“Get it together, Y/N,” Y/N muttered to herself, feeling her heart race as she thought back to the bus, “you’re just stressed about tonight, don’t be an idiot.”

A chill ran down her spine as she turned off the tap, looking into her tired eyes in the mirror, just missing the figure disappear out of her view from the window behind her. With a deep sigh Y/N pushed open the bathroom door and went up to her room, deciding that she better make a good first impression with the pack in the short amount of time she had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


	7. VII

Six o’clock came slower than Y/N had wanted, leaving her with too much time to stress over what could happen at that meeting. Y/N got a text from Embry a little past 6 telling her that they are nearly at her house. While slightly agitated that they didn’t tell her sooner, it helped to not freak out the entire time she knew they were on the way to get her. 

Quickly filling her bag with things she thinks she needs, and other random items just in case, Y/N descends the stairs just as her mother walks into the house, two boxes of pizza in hand and her two brothers arguing loudly behind her. “And where are you running off to?”

“I’m going out with some friends, I shouldn’t be out long.”

“Friends?” Camden giggled, a huge grin on his face. 

“You don’t have any friends!” Nolan chimed in, the two of them dissolving into fits of laughter at Y/N’s expense. Her face heats up in embarrassment, but movement down the street catches her attention, the light reflecting into her eyes slightly.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up. If I don’t have any friends, then who’s that pulling up?” Y/N gestures behind the twins, and they turn to look out the window just as Paul’s truck pulls into the driveway, their muscular silhouettes noticeable even from in the house. 

With a wave over her shoulder Y/N all but runs out of the house, not wanting to have her mother question her about where she was going and with who. Paul and Embry are talking quietly in the truck, though they stop immediately to watch Y/N when they notice her coming, expressions lighting up noticeably. With a little effort, Y/N climbs into the truck, yanking the door shut behind her as she falls into her seat. 

When she’s all settled in the back and noticed that they haven’t moved yet she looks up to find the boys looking back at her, worried looks on their faces. She shuffles in her seat a little, shrinking back slightly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

They look to each other at her question before looking back, and it’s Paul who answers her question, though it looks like he wants to do anything but. 

“It’s Jake, he shifted.”

 

//

 

By the time they got to Sam's house, Y/N was mostly filled in on what happened, seeing as they could hear much of what Jake was thinking through his anger and panic when he shifted. 

Apparently, he had gone to the movies with Bella and her friend, “mistake number one,” Y/N had muttered under her breath, causing the two wolves the chuckle silently. He was feeling sick and being a ‘little wimp’ about it, pissing Jake off to the point of almost turning. Thankfully he had subconsciously known something was wrong and immediately went home, then shifted shortly after when his dad questioned him about what happen. 

Now more nervous than ever, Y/N shifted in her seat, not want to see Jake after their little argument. The shadows from the trees danced along her face as they drove down the road, distracting her from her inner turmoil enough so that she didn’t even notice when they pulled up the Sams house. 

“We’re here,” Paul says, pulling Y/N from her thoughts and drawing her attention to the windshield, where she can see figures moving past the front window. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Y/N pushes the door open and hops out of the truck, nearly losing her footing as she lands awkwardly. “You good?”

“I’m fine, just a bit nervous.” Y/N admitted sheepishly, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. 

“Don’t do that, you’ll be fine,” Paul pulled her hand away but didn’t let go like she thought she would. Instead, he laced their fingers together, pulling her along behind him towards the house. Y/N couldn’t help the blush that flushed her cheeks, tightening her hold on Paul’s warm hand as he leads her along. Movement from behind caught her attention, and she turned to see Embry walking behind them with Y/N’s bag in his hand, staring at their intertwined hands with a dopey grin on his face. 

The look left a fluttery feeling in her stomach, one that she always felt around Embry growing up. Sticking her other hand out behind her, she wiggles her fingers towards him, smiling brightly when he took three long strides to reach her side, sliding his hand into hers. 

“You’re right, I will be fine, ‘cuz I have you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
